Buffy: The Vampire Sagas
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Buffy must overcome her dark past to be able save the world.


Buffy: The Vampire Sagas

Once apon a time...

Buffy woke up 1 day and discovered that she was goth. her parents had com to hir and told her that she was really adopted and was in fact the child Gilles de Rais!

So now knowing that Buffy was the relative of the grate lord of the dark Buffy saw that she had to change every thing about her because she was not really what she thought she was.

But luck would have it that Buffy's best frends Bloody Raven and Xzander had herd the news of Buffy's pants and that they had arranged to acompany Buffy on her journey to find herself. 1st stop...the Mall!

At the Mall Buffy went too all the cool goth stores. Now that she was really a half vampire, or as her parents told her, a d6ham0pire (an really that's what they're called!), her pants had given her a credit card with ulminitted fund to become her troo self!

but buffy was really actually vary drepssed. It waz really hard too suddenly discover that her pants had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by buffy suddenly remembering a horibl thing of her past. Buffy was sezkually abused! And now buffy also remembered by who butt she ddin't dare to tell Bloody Raven and Xandr because she was afraid that thye wood discover what had happend to buffy and why buffy was deprezd!

So wile they were piking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Buffy tried to fight her tears by listening to Evanescence.(AN Greatest band ever!) Because for the fist time in buffys life, she had the felling some one understood her pane. So buffy listened to the songs in one ear wile using her other ear to follow Xander's story.

But it was so difficult because buffy... really loved X ande r !

Bffy new thees were wrong feelings to have because..., it 's Xandeegvr and there love would make life vary dificult because buffy also remembered a proficy that someons had told her in the past (before she was rapped) and that said that if buffy would ever fall in love with Xande r, that then The Denizen wold find them and kill them!

And as Buffy was putin on some new blood red sandles that went well with the deap red studded cloak that Bloody Raven had recomended, Bufy suddenly saw a glint in the distence and she knew instantly what it was: it was the lapis intaglio pendant of The Denizen! He had com too aunt buffy and destroy Xxander!

"spikes uncle is the most am a zing australian in the hole of new york." said Bloody Raven.

"No, butt he is darker than The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli." replid Spike.

"I never thot of that."

"What ARE you taking out?" said Buffy.

And they all laughed.

Becuse they new buffy wood kill them if they ddint.

'"Wow! look at that hotty!" said buffy and giles together as they walked hand in hand down the streat"'

'"Yes what a perky bossom " smiled buffy..

"Id really like to hav a long peace of that inside me!"'

They stared at each over briefly out of shock, then turned away embarassed.

They pretty and amazing! ' Bloody Raven walked upto them.

'"Greatings! I thought you could use my help to defeet the evil The Denizen."'

'"yes, we cold!"'

'"Because you are so stupediously brillent!"'

Suddenly and without warning a trans-spaciel riff opened.

The Denizen' crawled creaply out!'

'"i have re-turned from wence I was!"'

'"I new I had to return..you see...I must tell you..."'

"I Will replace you as the new slayer. I have been chosen. I am a chosen one. He chose me!"'

'"How Will this happen?" said Buffy.

'"The Ancient Idol of Moloch screamed that wen the Moon is in allignment with the Seal of death then the events fortold will be solidified and thus come too pass (AN Thats latin for happen!)'

'"Butt that cant happen! If that was true the KJV bible wood have told me" said giles.

'"it did, you just were busy"'

'"Oh yes, I was"'

'"So it muss be dune and dune it it mus" said the 1 that had just emerge from the Trans-Spacial warp.

'Willow used magic and close warp whole.

So they sneakd int o the The Denizen's lair. It was dark and there wer horrofic things on the wails like drownings of skulls and suffaring peeple who were beeing torchured in oyal and bombardid with thosands of trydents.

Threw the dark and dank corridors of the layer's dunjins they want with out most silence and skill. They sneaked past all the gards who had bean turned into horrible demins by The Denizen's new invention, and this wood also happen to the whole whirled if they wouldn't be able to steel the The Seel from The Denizen's hands!

They wen down the coridors and up the large majestc stair ways made of bone s and jewels of all shape and sizes.. One of the coridors lead towards a greet hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal dripping in blood and guts and kidneys (and othr organs) with a treasure chest on top and on that a read velvet pillow apon which laif a with silk finely woven cloth And on that laid the The Seal.

buffy new that she had to use the powers of wepon to get the The Seal but it wood make a BIG mes if she wasnt pure of hart enough. Bloody Raven inhaled firmly and wondered if bufy could pool it off. Spike stood ready with h is wepon in his hand . Bufy concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed her Weepin.

It worked! The shelding around the The Seel disintrated like snow before fire. It was amazing how bufy using wepoin was effective against The Denizen's indomuiitable powers.

it wasn't enough

"Hault!" echoed a creapy voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrince of the hall wear the voice came from.

It was The Denizen! And he loked even less humanely as before. He had used the power of the The Seal to trans form into a indiscernible mistake of a humen.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new loks?" He said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehenshin!"

"My comprehenshin is really good," retorted Bufy and Buffy's friends loked proud.

"Ha ha ha! of corse yours is. But are you able to comprehened the future of this whirled? I bet you aren't that smrt after all. I Will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Butt," said The Denizen wit h a lower tone, "even tho you are not as smrt as I am, you are surprisigly capabl so I wish to mak this offer: joyn me and we can role this world togathar!"

"Never in a million billion years!" screemed Bffy!

"Think about it, Bufy, you can now still save your frends! Make them stop mutate before I releese my powers!"

Bufffy was now scarred. She wanted to keap Bloody Raven, Xandedsfr, Dawn and Spicke alive but he could not get The Denizen got away with it! But then she remembered: The Denizen no longer had the The Seel! He was powerless!

Butt as if The Denizen could reed his mine, The Denizen spoke: "Oh and yore sceem to steel the The Seal? I know longer kneed it! I have gained all the power from it thou I nead in ordor to mutate every one in the hole whirld! Butt knot that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we cooled be such goad...frends."

"Bufy wood never be frends with u!" said Dawn

Buffy thought she was rite, but than again, The Denizen didd lok mitey sexy.

"It is to late now anyway, said The Denizen, my plan is active not and I will give you the best place to enjoy it from yore prison sell!"

The Denizen laughed and said to gards: "lead them to my dunjin wear you will suffar for all eternity in agony .

But Buffy had not forgotten her wepin. With the speed and mite that she learned from her previous adventures, she held his breath and unleashed the weepon.

The Denizen had not expected that. He thought he had trapped Buffy and her friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The Denizen said. His gards did not no what to do. There leader was to week against this on slot. What could they do against that sort o f mite? So they all fled away!

"Argh, noooo!" The Denizen extrapolated, "I was so close to ultmit power!"

Inspired by Bufy scucceesfully attack The Denizen, Dawn and Xander also attacked The Denizen!

"I will unleash my final power!" The Denizen said and raised his arms to the top of the sky and started reciting evil curse.

Butt buffy was two quick. She ran toward The Denizen and hit The Denizen in the stomache. He was knoked out instantly. Every one was happy and everyone was cheering for buffy who had avoided the apacalypse! And now they all went home and wait until there next adventure!

…To be Continued?


End file.
